Na Lû e-Govaned Vîn
by Signora Ted
Summary: "Oh-ho, how strong is this Elven wine, laddie? I'm seein' double." Aragorn chuckled at the dwarf as he let a smile stretch across his lips and his eyes meet the she-elf's. "Your eyes do not trick you master dwarf. That is Lady Alassiel, Legolas' twin sister." The dwarf's eyes widened comically. "Two of 'em? Two of 'em!" Aragorn/OC
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: First Lord of The Rings fic, so be kind. A lot of this chapter will be explained later on and what not because this is really just a taster. Enjoy this little chapter and please leave a review while you're here. :) _**

* * *

"My lady,"

The blonde she-elf zipped her head to the side to see who was asking for her attention. She sighed as she lowered her bow and returned the arrow to her quiver. Target practice needed to wait, it seemed.

"What is it?"

The dark haired elf who stood before her nervously shuffled on his feet while he clasped his hands tightly behind his back.

"Your lord brother requests your presence in the library. He wished for me to tell you that there is a visitor."

In a very unladylike manner, she rolled her eyes and sighed again, before brushing past the poor messenger. She did not acknowledge him any further.

After stashing her prized bow and quiver in her room and pulling on a clean pair of leather boots, she made her way down the halls of Imladris, turning into the library and coming to a halt a few steps in. A smile graced her usually straight lips as she rushed forward into the arms of the visitor.

"Aragorn! Had I known it was you I would have been here far sooner."

The ranger laughed as he released the elf from their embrace and grasped her right forearm.

"It's good to see you, Alassiel. Tell me, why is it you and Legolas are here in Lord Elrond's house?"

"I would ask the very same of you, Estel."

Aragorn narrowed his eyes with a playful smirk and turned to Alassiel's twin brother.

"How is this haven still standing with you two and Elladan and Elrohir residing in such close quarters? I believe there is a reason why King Thranduil keeps you on different sides of Middle Earth."

Legolas smiled at Aragorn. "Our friends are not here at the moment, I'm afraid. They are out with the guard. There is unrest throughout the land."

His eyes quickly slid to Alassiel's and back. This was not lost on Aragorn, but he chose not to say anything. He would bring it up at a later time.

"I am here on business from our father. My sister is here as she served as part of our guard."

"Some of us are simply not built for politics," she quipped, giving Legolas a look.

"And some of us are also not built for conversation."

She glared at him, challenging him to say more. However, Aragorn broke her concentration when he stood beside both of them and rest a hand on each of their shoulders.

"I have missed you my friends. It is good to see you both in one place."

* * *

Later that night, as all were feasting, Alassiel found herself on one of the high balconies, overlooking the stream and the wood. The stars were shining particularly bright that night, reflecting off the water and creating a pool of lights. She smiled to herself as she leaned against the wooden banister, and let herself drift off into her own thoughts. That was, until she felt a presence behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see Aragorn standing a few feet away, studying the sky as well.

"I find it strange," he began, slowly walking up to stand beside her. "That although this is the same night sky I see when I look up when in the north, or anywhere else; it is always far more beautiful when I am standing here, in Imladris."

Alassiel moved her gaze down to the lush green grass and nodded.

"It is the same for I. You'll surely find me up here whenever there is a clear night. It reminds me that my love is not just for the woods, as all my kin, but also the sky. I believe that perhaps, there is something magical about the stars. Whether or not that makes me sound foolish, I do not care."

She felt his hand on her arm and so turned to look up at his face; now clean of its recent dirt and grime.

"You will not be a fool alone," he said, giving her a small smile, before turning away and frowning down the nature below them. "I am leaving tomorrow morning."

Alassiel's head shot up.

"What? But you have only just arrived! Take a moment's rest, Estel! You are not as invincible as you believe yourself to be."

He shook his head and took her wrists in his large and calloused hands.

"There is a task I have been called for. It is urgent and it cannot wait. I should not have even stopped here. It is of great importance, Alassiel. Worry not, we'll meet again soon. Surely you've learnt by now that we meet in the most unexpected places. It won't be too long, I promise you that."

She raised an eyebrow and looked unconvinced. Sadly, she knew he was right and so she sighed a third time that day and pulled her wrists from his grasp.

"If you _insist._ However, there must not be a scratch on you next time we see each other. You still owe me that spar that you promised all those months ago."

"I have not forgotten."

"Good. Now go, sleep. I will see you off in the morning and you better have had a good night's sleep."

Aragorn smiled as he bowed his head and looked up into her eyes. "As you wish, my lady."

Alassiel stared after him as he left. Next time she would meet him, it would most certainly be unexpected.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I swear chapters will be longer than this. Just need to get into it a bit more. Thanks for all the follows/favs/reviews. Point out any typos will you folks? Aaand drop in a review if you have the time :)**_

* * *

Not long after Aragorn had left, Alassiel also departed for Mirkwood; leaving Legolas behind to attend a council meeting with Lord Elrond. She travelled alone, aside from her ever loyal mare, Rílas, and arrived home without a scratch on her. The trouble had yet to reach her path.

As she entered the gates, an eager stable lad dashed over to her and took Rílas' reins from her, leaving her no time to even object. Mildly irritated, she carried her belongings into the palace of the wood, and set herself to the task of joining the guard on watch. Much to her luck, it happened to be Tauriel and Elvellon. She relieved Elvellon from his post and sat atop the stone wall that he had just been occupying. Tauriel's eyes were burning a hole in her back.

"What is it, my friend? Why do you stare at me like so?"

The red-haired elf rose a fine eyebrow and dropped down onto the wall beside the princess.

"You have only just returned from Imladris, am I correct? So tell me, Alassiel, why is it that you are here, on watch, while you should be eating a proper warm meal and resting your body?"

Alassiel followed Tauriel's eyes down to the bread, cheese and apple she had beside her, and sighed as she finished off the corner of the bread she had been eating.

"I find myself bored if I do not occupy myself-"

"Do not lie to yourself and I. There is something on your mind that you do not want to dwell on. Speak of it to me and I will do what I can to help. That is what friends are for, are they not?"

Alassiel smiled sadly as she looked down at her lap, but stayed silent, causing a frown to appear of the other she-elf's face.

"Something happened during your visit to Imladris?"

Alassiel's look towards her gave her, her answer.

"Well, what- Oh. _Oh_, was he there? Did you meet him there again?"

The princess said nothing, confirming her friend's suspicions.

"Oh, my friend. You know you cannot harbour such feelings towards this man? He is mortal; you are not. You must let go now before your heart breaks anymore. "

Alassiel turned her head and glared at Tauriel, before shifting up out of her seat and standing tall above her, her fists clenched.

"My heart will not break as there is nothing _to_ break it. I have been close friends with Aragorn for many years, it does not have to end now. I simply...simply find it difficult to..to imagine life without him. To think of how many years I will have to live on without his companionship. He is a dear friend to me, Tauriel. I do feel love for him, that much is clear. But it is the love I would have towards a brother, as I have towards Legolas. Nothing more. So yes, perhaps his mortality has been troubling me as of late."

Tauriel sat quietly as she listened, tilting her head upwards so she could she Alassiel's face; to see the emotion that now shadowed her features. Accepting that she would get nowhere else with the conversation, she tugged on Alassiel's hand.

"Sit down would you, and eat. I'll not have Bainor on my tail for not feeding you. Perhaps he'd be a fine suitor for you. Your father thinks very highly of him."

Alassiel burst into laughter as she plopped back down on the wall, almost knocking over her apple.

"You must be joking? No, you are hardly serious, are you? Tauriel, are we both speaking of the same Bainor? He is as much of a brother to me as Legolas is. Do not be so absurd."

Tauriel smiled to herself, feeling triumph in getting her friend to laugh.

"Surely it would be better than being married off to an unknown man you have never met before?"

Alassiel paused, as if she was contemplating her answer.

"No, I believe I would prefer the stranger. Do imagine being married to your brother. How hellish would that be? Oh, but I do suppose you could imagine being married to my brother."

Tauriel went redder than her hair.

"H-how..?"

"You are painfully obvious, Tauriel. But fear not, I believe Legolas may have let something slip to me about you."

"What?!" Tauriel exclaimed frantically, her hands planted down on the rock beside her. "You must tell me, Alassiel, you must!"

Alassiel snickered and stuck out her tongue, and then skillfully dodged Tauriel's attempted hit to her shoulder.

"You are a cruel woman. "

* * *

Her return to Mirkwood did not last long. It was approaching her third week back when her father requested that she travel to Lothlorien to deliver a message to the lord and lady of the wood. Had it been Legolas who he had asked, he would have been asked why didn't he simply send a messenger, instead of wasting Legolas' time. But Alassiel knew why her father had asked it of her. He knew she grew bored easily, and that she much preferred her time travelling. If anything, she enjoyed her time in the Golden Wood tremendously, as she had many friends there.

This was probably why she was closer to the others in Imladris and Lothlorien than Legolas was. Whenever Thranduil noted a hint of her beginning to break from boredom, he would conjure up some message of importance that absolutely must have been delivered by someone trustworthy, as he knew she would take her time coming home. Alassiel could never express how much she appreciated it all, as there was apparently nothing to appreciate.

This was why she had seen so much of Aragorn, Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir. And then there was Haldir in Lothlorien, and his sister Rovain. She did not find herself close to Arwen, as their personalities clashed and they hardly shared any interests, but she most certainly did not dislike her. And so she found herself with only two very close female friends. Tauriel, she had grown up with; along with Bainor, and Rovain had been introduced to her by Haldir, who she had met through the guard. Over the years of visiting almost every few months, Alassiel grew to call them her closest friends, which was why she felt the need to thank her father so much. But she didn't.

She didn't ask what the message was, as usual, and as she left through the gates on Rílas' back, she spotted Tauriel up on the wall above her, rolling her eyes. She rolled her eyes right back at her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I swear they will be longer soon. Just need to get everything up and going. Thank you for all the follows/favs/reviews. I really really appreciate it guys. Xxx**_

* * *

Boromir sat quietly against the large tree trunk near Legolas and sigh, leaning back further into his makeshift seat. However he could not get comfortable, even against the soft leafs and the satin cushions the elves had given them to rest on. Perhaps it wasn't his physical comfort that was making it difficult for him to sleep. It may have been the uneasiness he felt in the Golden Wood; the feeling that nothing in his mind was private anymore, and that they were as safe here as they would have been in the wilds. He may have been thinking foolishly but he could simply not shake the feeling that something dark was headed his way.

He glanced to his right, where Legolas was sitting with his legs crossed; fletching his arrows and letting the cast off materials fall into his lap. His brow was deep in concentration, though he seemed to be creating his weapons flawlessly. Part of Boromir envied the elves as a race. Their perfection was sickening at times; the looks, the gracefulness, the apparent wisdom. He had yet to see an ugly elf; even the men were beautiful. Did they not have any flaws at all? Was life truly that unfair to humans; giving everything to those damned pointy eared bastards? It seemed so.

Legolas noticed Boromir's staring and gave him a puzzled look out of the corners of his eyes. He did not question him however, and instead turned back to his arrows. Boromir could have kicked himself for letting the elf catch him staring.

There was some deep, melodic humming coming from a tree stump a little further on, where Aragorn was sitting with one knee up, one leg laid down, and a pipe resting on his lips. He was most definitely envious of Aragorn, there was no question about that. The lost heir to Gondor; the gift of longer life; the gift of level headedness. Boromir looked away and turned his gaze down to the grass beside him, almost growling at himself. If his father could hear his thoughts at that moment...

Of course then there was Gimli, whom Boromir could say he was certainly not envious of. No, if put beside the dwarf, Boromir could say he was content with his life. Who would prefer to be so short?

The hobbits, he could be nothing but happy with. Their continuous energy and pure joy seemed so wonderful in the dark times they were in. And he found himself amazed when he looked across the clearing to see them all passed out. He could not find one flaw with those small little creatures.

His glance towards the hobbits was torn away when a figure began descending from one of the wooden spiral stairs. Although could not see the face, he knew from the way they walked that it was an elf; a female elf. When her features appeared, he noticed her lips transform into a smile, and her eyes were trained on Legolas; who was blissfully unaware of what approached him. Unable to hold in his curiousity any longer, Boromir poked the archer in the shoulder and leaned towards him.

"Say, Legolas. Who is that she-elf that comes towards us? She looks as if she knows you well."

Legolas' eyes drifted up to see who Boromir was speaking about, and the Gondorian swore the elf's ears almost rose up with excitment. Forgetting his hours work, Legolas let his feathers and arrows fall from his lap as he bolted up from the ground and made his way towards the other elf. Boromir watched as he pulled her into a tight hug, almost aggressively, and then laughing came from Legolas. It was a rare occasion to see him laugh. The whole commotion gained Aragorn's attention, who also pushed himself up off the grass, dropping his pipe in the process, and tore the woman away from Legolas' arms so he could hug her in his own.

Boromir rose an eyebrow as he watched them greet their friend in elvish, and finally decided to stand up and introduce himself to the mystery lady.

"_It is so good to see you, Alassiel. Tis a brighter day already._"

Boromir felt irritation build up in him as Aragorn spoke the elvish words to the woman. He did not like being unaware of what was being spoken. He would make a terrible deaf man.

They finally noticed his presence and both Aragorn and Legolas stood aside to let the elf come into Boromir's full view. There was something about her. Something familiar. And now that he could see both her and Legolas standing side by side, he knew why. She looked like him. Really looked like him. It was the cheek bones and the eyes. She did however, have her blonde locks fashioned in a more feminine manner; some of the braids that Legolas was fond wearing, and also had the upper layer pulled back. The rest of her hair fell over her shoulders, as did Legolas'. He hoped they were related; the thought of elves all looking the same would probably sound more offensive out loud.

"Boromir, this is Lady Alassiel of the Woodland Relm. She is Legolas' twin sister."

He let out a breath of relief that he probably shouldn't have, at Aragorn's words. He gave her a polite bow and smiled with a nod.

"And I, am Boromir of Gondor, my lady. It is a pleasure to meet you. We did know that Legolas had such a beautiful sister in his home wood."

"And if you had, it would have been a lie. I am rarely in my homeland, my lord, as I prefer to travel. Tell me, has my brother been tolerable throughout your journey?"

At first, Boromir was slightly taken back by the lady. Her tone was one of a strict healer he had, had when he was young; blunt and harsh. However her words did not connect. It was if it were another being speaking through her voice. He almost forgot to reply while his mind wondered on aimlessly.

"From my eyes, I believe he has. However the orcs of Moria may disagree."

Alassiel turned to look at her brother and rose a brow, smirking as he tried to look elsewhere and innocent.

"For once, I believe it. Your party seem exhausted of all energy. Moria was not a wise route to follow."

"We are aware." Boromir almost jumped at the hissed reply that came from Legolas. "We have lost a companion. T'was Gandalf; Mithrandir."

Alassiel frowned and took a look at Aragorn, who's face had dropped at the mention of his fallen friend. She laid a hand on his shoulder; hoping to provide him with some sort of comfort.

"I am sorry for all your losses. It is of he that we lament tonight, then?"

"Yes, " was all Aragorn had to offer as a reply, his face still solemn. Then, there was the sound of grunting behind them.

"What is going on out here that warrents such noise?! Aragorn, who is this fair-"

Then Gimli saw Alassiel's face and features.

"Oh-ho, how strong is that elven wine, laddie? I'm seein' double."

Aragorn chuckled at the dwarf and let a smile stretch across his lips and his eyes meet the she-elf's.

"Your eyes do not trick you, master dwarf. That is Lady Alassiel, Legolas' twin sister."

The dwarf's eyes widened comically.

"Two of 'em? Two of em?! Oh no, this is too much for being sober. I will be off to bed. Wake me in the morning when this is all but a dream."

For the first time, Boromir saw pure, raw emotion fill Alassiel's face, and it was confusion. She watched, puzzled, as the dwarf stumbled away, grumbling as he went. Boromir turned back to her.

"I believe you have frightened him, my lady."


End file.
